The invention relates generally to devices for catching and redirecting fluid from a leaking ceiling, but more particularly to devices for catching and redirecting fluids which would otherwise be allowed to pool above suspended ceilings. The source of the fluid, for example, could be rain water entering a building structure through a leaking roof or wall, faulty plumbing, or the like, situated above a suspended ceiling.
In the case of a leaky roof it is quite common for water or other fluids to enter the building structure through a crack, aperture, or other breach in the structural boundary. In the residential setting the unwanted fluid is usually water.
In the case of leaking fluid containing pipes, particularly in the commercial or industrial setting, the fluid could be oil, brine, or other fluids more difficult to clean up than water.
By way of example, water entering a building structure through a leak in the roof may either trickle down the the underside of the roof, down the walls and pool on the ceiling, or simply flow to the ceiling immediately below the leak.
In the vast majority of cases, the water or other fluid that has accumulated on a ceiling either seeps through the ceiling panel or flows to the panel boundary and over the edge of the ceiling panel causing it to flow into the living or work spaces of the structure.
Fluid entering the living or work space of the structure often comes into contact with the contents of the structure, such as furniture, manufactured goods, works of art, inventory, etc. Unfortunately, in many of these instances the contents of the structure are irreparably damaged or destroyed by the unwanted fluid.
In fact, untold thousands of dollars are lost each year throughout the country and worldwide due to water damage. These figures escalate when consideration is given to damage done by leaks of other fluids such as oil and the like.
Prevention of leaks and seepage is almost impossible, because the occupants of the living or work space are often unaware of the accumulation of fluid overhead on the ceiling. While the fluid is contained to the space above the ceiling, it is likely that fluid damage will be minimal.
When an occupant of the living or work space becomes aware of the existence of fluid above the ceiling, usually after the fluid enters the living or work space, the occupants must deal with the problem of collecting the unwanted fluid so as to prevent further damage or dangerous conditions such as slippery floors.
In addition to the placement of a bucket under the fluid entry point, there have been a number of prior art systems developed to catch and redirect unwanted fluid entering a living or work space through the ceiling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,899 (the '899 device) is directed to a device for providing a temporary remedy for ceiling leaks. The '899 device comprises a flexible sheet of plastic having attachment loops at the periphery of the sheet. The loops provide a means for fastening hooks to the sheet. The hooks (and sheet) are then taped to the living or work space side of the ceiling and allowed to catch the incoming fluid.
A hole is formed in the central portion of the sheet. The sheet is allowed to sag and permit the hole to function as a drain. A flexible hose may be connected to the drain and allow the fluid to be redirected by the hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,666 (the '666 patent) is directed to a collecting device for ceiling leaks. The '666 device comprises a stand portion and a fluid receptacle portion situated atop the stand. A flexible hose is connected to the drain at the base of the fluid receptacle.
In use, the receptacle and stand combination are placed immediately below the area of the ceiling having the leak. A telescoping extension of the stand enables the fluid receptacle portion to be elevated to a position nearer the fluid flow position. Water entering the fluid receptacle is able to exit the receptacle via the drain and be redirected by the flexible hose.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,903,723, 4,889,155, and 3,003,666 are devices designed to catch fluid escaping from either a structure or a machine, but are not designed to catch fluid entering a living or work space through a ceiling.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a fluid collection device which is lightweight, durable, easy to install, and is engagable with the supporting structure of a ceiling, such as a suspended ceiling having removable panels. The present invention addresses this need.